


Failing at that whole eye contact thing.

by Nala_452



Series: Phan-fics (I stole that joke off of somebody else) [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: :)), Anyways, Edge of Great, F/M, Just the typical Luke’s thoughts in EoG, Technically a song fic I guesszz, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_452/pseuds/Nala_452
Summary: Just your typical, Luke during Edge Of Great!———This was just singing chemistry. He would feel the same way if the boys stopped looking at him while playing. Right?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Phan-fics (I stole that joke off of somebody else) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996354
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Failing at that whole eye contact thing.

**Author's Note:**

> HEJEJWKE THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE FOR NO REASON EXCEPT I WAS TOO LAZY TO PULL UP THE MUSIC VID FOR EOG ON UTUBE. Anyways, enjoy :))

Luke stood there, psyching himself up for the performance ahead in the dusty mirror of the garage. Even dead, his nerves made him feel sick sometimes. 

"Luke! Ya ready?" It was Reggie, smiling through the door frame. 

"Yep, on my way." He poofed into position, preparing himself for this song. It was one of his favourites, purely because of how powerful Julie looked when singing the notes. 

But then again, he thought that about every song she sung.

She played the first few notes, her hands gliding across the keys, her voice bouncing of every surface and echoing around your head as it prepare to get stuck there even after you left. 

Judging by the look on the crowds faces, they had just appeared to the audience and they were eating it up.

"I believe, I believe that we're just one dream. Away from who we're meant to be, that we're standing in the edge of, " Julie sang, dancing to the audience. 

"Something big, something crazy, our best days are yet unknown, that this moment is ours to own." She sung to Reggie and Alex like they'd practiced, she was coming to him next, and he was still not prepared for what she did to him when they sang.

And then she turned to the audience. He had come towards her with his guitar in hands, ready to smile at her, but she skipped over him and turned back to the crowd. 

Luke returned to his mic, his frown forming.

What?, He thought, since when do we not sing together in Great? 

He was worried, had he done something wrong? Was she mad at him? He tried to put it out of his mind as he got ready to sing his part.

"We all make mistakes. But they're just stepping stones," she began to dance with the others again, he watched her like a hawk. She turned to face him for a second. 

"To take us where we wanna go. It's never straight, no" at the least word, he inclined his head towards the far right of the stage, hinting he wanted her to come sing with him.

Her eyes widened for a second and she looked like she might just hold her microphone under his chin like she did before but she just took a deep breath and returned her gaze to Flynn, who gave her a small thumbs up.

"Sometimes we've gotta lean, lean on someone else. To get a little help, until we find our way." The other boys were rocking out, not noticing Luke's discomfort. He looked rigid, his guitar feeling uncomfortable in his hands. 

"I believe, I believe that we're just one dream. Away from who were meant to be." Julie began walking towards the crowd, moving around the piano.

Reggie strolled towards him with a dopey smile on his face. He had figured it out, Luke was longingly looking at her, his eyebrows furrowed and his smile false. Luke was scared, scared that Julie hated him. Because he was head over heels in love with her. 

He hadn’t realised that yet but everyone else had.

Shut up. He tried to say with his eyes, and it seemed Reggie got it as he chuckled and started to return to his own microphone. 

"That we're standing on the edge of, something big something crazy our best is yet unknown." She interacted with the crowd. He couldn't see her face, her back turned away from him, but he could see her smile in his head as she held a hand out to Flynn.

"Cause we're standing in the edge of great!" He echoed her along with the rest of the boys. 

He strummed and sung, trying not to frown. Leaning towards his mic, he made an effort to smile more than he already was. The buzz of performing was wearing off slightly while Julie ignored him.

She made her way around to the back of the piano, singing the end of her verse.

"Shout shout, Cmon and let it out out!" She began to climb on top of the piano and he felt his eyes start to widen. 

This wasn't what they rehearsed. She was meant to bring her mic over to him and they would sing together, not crawl over the piano.

"Let your colours blind their eyes, be who you are no compromise!"

Swinging her legs over the side, her voice rasped incredibly. "Shout shout! Cmon and let it out out! What doesn't kill you makes you feel alive!" 

She lifted her body up so she was crouching on her left leg and was facing stage left in front of the old wooden garage doors.

"Ohh, I believe." He started walking over to her. His finger plucked notes that came  
from his mind, the sound stringing together like the melody and been practiced and rehearsed instead of just made up right then.

Luke’s guitar solo struck a chord in Julie and she finally looked at him properly. He didn’t even bother masking his smile. He could feel Reggie and Alex smirking over his shoulder.

This was just singing chemistry. He would feel the same way if the boys stopped looking at him while playing. Right?

He brought his mind away from her smile as she stood up and belted out the note. He strolled back over to his mic and ignored Alex wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

She looked angelic, her hair teaming with the butterfly clips Flynn had come home with in a ‘dollar tree’ bag the night before. How could he not stare?

“Yeah this moment is ours to own! Cause we’re standing on the edge of great!” She did a small dance, her hand connecting with her hips and back above her head again. 

Coming down off the piano, she bounced back over to the bench all the while vocalising heavenly. 

He once again came over to her, this time with actual plans. This was the moment Julie kept avoiding in rehearsals earlier in the day and the moment he was going to confront her full in the face with now.

His face - uh, air - was inches away from hers, if he was alive, she would’ve been able to feel his breath on her cheeks like he could with hers.

“Running from the past, tripping on the now. What is lost can be found, it’s obvious.” He poofed out involuntary when she lifted her hands off the keys and watched her steady herself. She could still feel his presence while the audience thought whatever device they were being streamed from had been turned off. 

He exhaled and turned around to the garage.

“I’ve already said this but it seems to some people need to hear it again.. ooze!”


End file.
